


Little Star

by StarshipCaptainCassian



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cassian is a great dad, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Mention of Death, Post-Rogue One, Star Wars AU, This story takes place after Scarif, UNCLE BODHI THO, even if he doesn't think so, i just really love these characters, on hiatus while i apply to medical school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipCaptainCassian/pseuds/StarshipCaptainCassian
Summary: Rebellions are built on hope. So, it seems, are families.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This story takes place after the Battle of Scarif, in an AU where Cassian and Jyn make it off the planet. I make no claims about this fitting into the established Star Wars canon.

“She was the only survivor. The entire planet’s population was wiped out. Except for her.”

“How old is she?” Cassian asked, looking at the little girl huddled in the corner of the ship, her eyes staring straight ahead.

“Five or six, maybe? I dunno. She won’t talk. That’s how we found her. We have no clue how she made it out alive. Her village was obliterated.”

Cassian nodded, deep in thought, eyes fixed on the little girl. One of the soldiers had wrapped her in a blanket, the fabric swallowing everything but her face. Cassian couldn’t see much of her face through the layers of caked on dirt and dried blood; her hair, which was pulled back into a braid, was dirty as well, although small patches of red could be seen working themselves loose from the plait. The child’s eyes, blue as the sky, were fixed straight ahead, locked into the thousand yard stare of someone who has seen too much.

Sighing, Cassian slowly raised himself from his seat and walked towards the little girl. Kneeling in front of her, he smiled gently. “ _Hola_. My name is Cassian. You don’t have to speak, but I’m going to sit here with you until we arrive back on Yavin 4, OK? We’re going to the Rebel base, but don’t worry. Everyone there is kind. You don’t have to be scared anymore. I’ll stay with you. You’re not alone.” Without waiting for a response, Cassian eased himself into a sitting position beside the child, crossing his legs and leaning his head back against the wall of the ship. “You’ll like Yavin 4, you’ll see. It has a big blue sky and the sun is always shining. When it rains, these huge puddles form underneath the landing pads, and you can jump in them to your heart’s content. When the wind blows, the trees sing and the sand dances. It’s almost as if they’re speaking to you, and you just need to stand still and listen in order to understand their secrets.” Cassian continued to talk, describing the Rebel base and his X-wing in great detail. The other soldiers, captivated by Cassian’s story and the little girl, stopped to listen and the great ship grew quiet except for the gentle hum of the engines and Cassian’s voice. Cassian talked, letting his words wash over the little girl, who had visibly relaxed but was still staring straight ahead, her blue eyes fixed upon the unimaginable terrors that had consumed her home. He stopped once the ship landed and the bay door opened. To his surprise, he felt a small hand wrap around his finger. He looked down to see that the little girl had taken his hand and was now looking up at him, her big blue eyes full of fear and unanswered questions.

 

“ _Vamos_. Come on, little one. We’re here.”


	2. A Greeting from the General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebellions are built on hope. So, it seems, are families.

Cassian led the child down the exit ramp and onto the landing pad, where they were greeted by the general himself, surrounded by Rebel officers. The little girl squeezed Cassian’s hand tighter and leaned into his leg, hiding her face in his flight suit. 

“Captain Andor, take this child to medbay. Sergeant Lukus and I will be there shortly to question her. We need to know about this attack.”

_ "Lo siento _ , General, but I do not think that you will get very far. She isn’t talking.” Cassian gestured to the child, who was now peeking around his leg, with his free hand. “We tried on the ship, but we couldn’t get any information out of her. She won’t even nod. Besides, what would a child know about the Empire's plans?"

The general sighed and ran his hand over his face. Cassian noticed that he looked tired. No, not tired,  _ exhausted _ . “We need her to talk, Cassian. We have reason to believe that the Empire is regrouping and forming plans to re-create the Death Star. We also received intelligence reports that her parents,” the general continued, nodding towards the child, “as well as others in her village were somehow involved in these plans. It's possible they were hiding information about a field of unmined Kyber crystals. See if you can get her to talk. We need any information she can give.” 

Cassian nodded and began to lead the child towards the entrance to the base, but turned when the general called after him. 

"One more thing, Captain. Don't get attached. She's not staying."

"Yes, sir." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! While I have attempted to make the details of this story accurate, I make no claims about this story fitting into the canon.   
> Constructive criticism, comments, and kudos are always welcome!   
> May the Force be with you.


	3. Come with me, little one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebellions are built on hope. So, it seems, are families.

Cassian led the little girl into the Rebel base, the general’s words echoing in his mind.  _  Where is the Resistance sending her?  She just got here. Surely she’s not going anywhere alone. _ The captain turned his attention back towards the girl.

"Still not talking, little one? Perhaps you'll feel better once the droids in medbay take care of your injuries." Suddenly, the child stopped walking, although it took Cassian a moment to realize that the little girl was pulling on his arm, trying to pull him back towards the bay door. He turned to see the child, a look of utter fear on her face, yanking desperately on his hand with both of hers. 

Cassian looked around. Officers and soldiers alike were gathered around projections, discussing plans. Droids were buzzing around, squealing and squeaking  to each other and their humans, and he could hear the roar of X-wings and A-wings on the landing pads just outside.  _ Why is she upset now? What in the- oh.  _ Cassian once again knelt down until he was level with the girl, squeezing her hand as he did so. "It's loud and crowded in here, isn't, little one? And I'm guessing you're not too happy about seeing all these soldiers with guns after what happened. No one here is going to hurt you. I promise. You believe me, don't you?" 

To his surprise, the little girl blinked once, then nodded. "OK then," Cassian smiled at her, "come with me." He ever so gently picked the child up and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. 

"To medbay it is, then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, constructive criticism, kudos, and comments are appreciated!!   
> May the Force be with you.


	4. In Which Cassian Makes an Unusual Discovery and a Droid Complains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebellions are built on hope. So, it seems, are families.

Cassian, carrying the girl, continued the short journey through the twisting halls of the base to medbay. News of the arrival must have spread quickly, as the quizzical glances and raised eyebrows of soldiers and officers paved Cassian's way through the halls of the base.

The small child still had her face buried in the shoulder of his flight jacket. “ _ Estamos a salvo, no hay ninguna amenaza. Estás a salvo ahora. Estoy aquí para ti,  _ little one.” [We are safe, there is no threat. You are safe. I am here for you, little one]. Cassian continued to murmur to the child until he was greeted at the med bay doors by a droid. 

“Ah, yes. The child. I have orders from the general to inspect her. Bring her in here please, Captain. She has no file.” The droid turned the entirety of its metallic body towards Cassian, his hands on his hips. “Do you have her file? No? How am I supposed to conduct an assessment with no file? This is against my operating protocols. I hope you know that.” The droid continued to complain as Cassian set the girl down on an examination table. “Why is she still dirty? Goodness. It’s like I have to do all the work down here. No file and a dirty patient. Never in my time have I seen such a thing.” 

The captain resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the droid, reaching his hand out instead. “Bring me a cloth and some water. I’ll wash her face. Can you call my wife as well, please?” Cassian would have bet every credit he owned that the droid, had he eyes,  would have rolled them in annoyance. Continuing to complain about the girl’s lack of a file as he rolled away, the droid nevertheless obliged with Cassian’s request and returned with towels, a basin of water, and a message. “She is on the way, Captain. Please call me when the patient is  _ clean. _ ” 

Turning away from the droid towards the little girl, Cassian took the opportunity to roll his eyes. “That droid is working on a rebel base, with soldiers, on a planet that is mostly sand, and he complains about things being  _ clean.”  _ Shaking his head, he continued as he began to wipe the dirt from the girl’s face, “It’s not our fault that people get dirty sometimes,  _ verdad _ ? What is life if you don’t get a little dirty now and again?”  Cassian continued to wipe the girl’s arms and hands, then lifted her braid to wipe the back of her neck. “You will like my wife. She is a soldier too, like me, but she’s very kind. And very beautiful.” Cassian walked around to face the little girl once again, then bent down and whispered, “Can I tell you a secret?” After a shy nod from the child, Cassian smiled and continued to whisper, “the stars shine in her eyes. She has beautiful eyes, like you, except her’s are a deep, dark brown, and yours are very blue. Let me wipe some of that blood off your shoulders, and I’ll be finished, ok? Once the droids are done fixing your injuries, we’ll see about getting you a bath. A nice, warm bath. Wouldn’t that be-”

Cassian’s words were cut short as his face wrinkled in confusion. In a few quick strides, he had crossed to the door and was beckoning urgently to the droid. “Get the general. And my wife.” He turned to look back at the little girl, then once again addressed the droid, “and our best intelligence officer. Now.” 

Walking back to the little girl, Cassian stood in front of her with no idea of what to do. He didn’t want to frighten the child any more. He ran his hand over his mouth, unsure of what to make of the marking below the child’s right collar bone, towards her shoulder. It appeared to be a tattoo of sorts, most likely some kind of identifier. He could only think of two groups that used identifiers like these: slave traders and-- 

“Who are you, little one? What is your story?” Cassian continued to examine the tattoo, as if the numbers would suddenly explain themselves.

_ FS-7437 _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!  
> And as always, may the Force be with you.


	5. In Which Cassian Grins and Jyn Gets an Earful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebellions are built on hope. So, it seems, are families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the others! From this point on, the chapters shouldn't be so short and choppy.

_ Don’t just stand here, talk to her _ , Cassian chided himself.  The captain sat on the other end of the examination table, crossing his legs and turning towards the girl. “You know, when I was six, something like this happened to me. I lost both my parents.  I was really sad. Soldiers brought me to a Rebel base and I was all alone and scared. I didn’t want to talk, either. It took me almost a month before I felt brave enough to talk to anyone.

“The thing is, little one, you’re not alone like I was. I’ll be here with you, and I’m going to help you. No one here is going to hurt you. It’s alright if you don’t want to talk just yet, but it would be nice to hear your voice. Can you at least show me how old you are?” The little girl nodded and held up five fingers. Cassian grinned. 

“Five? Wow. You’re almost old enough to fly an X-wing all by yourself!” The little girl nodded again, thoughtfully, then yawned and crawled across the examination table and curled up in Cassian’s lap. Stifling a second yawn, the child rubbed her eyes with one hand while grabbing Cassian’s jacket with the other. He wrapped his arms around the little girl, listening to the slow, deep breaths of the sleeping child.

“ _ Ves _ , little one,  _ estás a salvo aquí”   _ [ see, little one, you are safe here .]

Cassian glanced up and caught sight of the general, the intelligence officer, and Jyn entering the medbay. Gently placing the still sleeping child on the examination table and covering her with his flight jacket, Cassian rose to meet the Rebels in the hall. He had quite a lot to explain.

 

***  


  
The general swore, then sighed, turning to the intelligence officer standing just behind his right shoulder. The officer's mouth  was still slightly ajar, as if he couldn’t believe any of this could be happening on his shift. “Seb, see if you can find anything on the girl, her tattoo, or her parents. Look everywhere. Anywhere you can think to search.” 

Seb nodded,  running his hands through his thinning hair, already deep in thought. “It would help if we knew her name. Or her planet of origin. Something. I can go off her ID numbers alone, but I can’t make any promises on just that information.”  

“She told me that she’s five years old. That’s all I can get from her right now. She’s sleeping.” Cassian looked at Jyn, raising his eyebrows. She nodded. “General, what are you planning to do with the girl until we can get more information? She’s just a child. We can’t leave her alone.” 

The general sighed again, passing a hand across his eyes. “I don’t know. She seems to have developed an attachment to you. What do you suggest, Captain?” 

Jyn stepped forward. “Cassian and I can look after her, at least until we can find her parents. It won’t be a problem; we have a little extra room.” The general nodded, sighing, this time, in relief. 

“Thank you, Jyn. Cassian. Both of you are an invaluable asset to the Rebellion. I don’t know what we would do without either of you”

Cassian opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by something tugging on his pants leg. 

“Cassian? Cassian.” He looked down to see the girl, her blue eyes looking up at him expectantly, still wrapped in his flight jacket, the sleeves dragging the ground behind her. She brushed a loose strand of red hair from her face and announced, “I need to potty.” 

Cassian laughed. The child’s announcement had even coaxed a smile from the general. The girl had somehow wriggled down from the examination table, left the exam room, and crossed the hall, avoiding the attentions of the still complaining droid, to find him. He took the child’s hand, still smiling, “Alright, little one. Will you let my wife take you? Her name is Jyn. She’s very nice, and she’ll take good care of you.” The little girl nodded, peeking around Cassian’s leg to look at Jyn, who had crouched down to the little girl’s level. 

“My name’s Jyn. Jyn Erso. Cassian told me that you’re five. What’s your name?” The child, who still had a fistful of Cassian’s trousers, looked up at the captain, who smiled encouragingly and nodded before she answered, “Maksi.”  

Jyn smiled as the little redhead took her hand. “Hi, Maksi. Let’s get you to the potty, alright? We’ll come right back. I promise.” 

Maksi nodded, pulling the sleeves of Cassian’s jacket back so she could take Jyn’s hand. As Jyn led the girl away from the group towards the back of the medbay, it seemed that her nap led the girl to temporarily forget her fear, as she was chattering away to Jyn, who was nodding intently, as if the fate of the Rebellion hinged upon the little girl’s words. The girl’s speech was becoming more enthusiastic with each nod from the woman beside her, and the beginning of each sentence was marked by her tugging on Jyn’s hand.

“I like Cassian. He’s nice. And safe. And he smells good. You smell good too. He let me hold his hand on the ship. That was nice.  You’re nice too. He has brown eyes like you. I have blue eyes, see? He said that you have stars in your eyes. Is that true? How did you get stars in your eyes? Did you know he speaks a different language? I don’t know that language. Do you think he would teach me it? Did you know that he flies an X-wing? I like X-wings. I want to be a pilot. This is a pilot’s jacket. Do you think I would be a good pilot?” 

Maksi's voice died down as she closed the bathroom door behind her. Cassian met Jyn’s eyes from across the hall as she leaned against the door of the loo, waiting for Maksi. He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading! Feedback is always appreciated! I can not thank you enough for the wonderfully kind comments and kudos!  
> If you're wondering, the little girl's name is pronounced "Mack-see"  
> And, as always, may the Force be with you.


	6. In Which Some Stories are Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's easy to lose hope.

The summons to command came a few hours after sundown, just as Cassian and Jyn finished settling Maksi into the tiny cot they had managed to procure from a rather reluctant inventory droid.  After a bath and a meal, Maksi could no longer stifle her yawns. Still wrapped in Cassian’s flight jacket, the little girl wiggled in delight as Cassian tucked her in. Turning his head at the sound of a brief and official sounding knock, Jyn rose to answer the door as Cassian turned his attentions back to the child as her little voice sleepily called his name. 

“Cassian?” 

“Yes?” 

“Am I going back tomorrow?” 

“Going back where, little one?” 

“Back to Ashcroft,” the little girl yawned, fighting sleep. 

Cassian’s forehead wrinkled in confusion.  _  Ashcroft?  _ “No, Maksi, you’re going to stay here tomorrow. And the next day. The only place you’re going now is to sleep.” The little girl, satisfied with his answer, gave one last yawn and nodded. 

“Good. I like it here. There are...X-wings...here…” Unable to fight sleep any longer, the little girl drifted off and Cassian rose. Crossing the small  room to the door, he arrived just in time to hear Jyn thanking the messenger.

“Ah, Captain. I was just telling Jyn here that both of you are needed in command. It’s urgent. The general himself sent me.” The messenger, a young rebel just out of training, seemed to puff up with pride at his last statement. “I was sent to ask you to come at once.” 

“Your name is Ian, isn’t it?” Cassian continued once the young rebel nodded, gesturing behind him, “we just got the girl to sleep. Would you mind watching her until we get back? Just so she won’t be alone if she wakes up.” 

The young Rebel looked terrified at the prospect. “Um, with-with all due respect, Captain, I don’t know if I’m the best person for this particular job, you see-” 

Cassian cut the distraught Ian off with a wave of his hand. “Ian, please. It would mean a great deal to both Jyn and me. Besides, it’s not like I’m asking you to do anything dangerous. All you need to do is watch this five-year-old sleep for an hour.” 

“Sorry, Captain, it's just I’m not that great with kids…” The rebel trailed off as Cassian raised his eyebrows in consideration. 

“Well,” Cassian mused, rubbing his chin in thought, “seeing as it would be such a huge favor to both Jyn and me, I’m sure we could put in a good word with the general.” 

Ian’s eyes widened. “You would do that for me? Really?” The young rebel seemed suddenly enthusiastic, as if the prospect of a recommendation from not one, but  _ two _ rebellion heroes was enough of an incentive to face the dangers of a sleeping child. “I would love to help you, Captain.”

\--- 

Cassian and Jyn entered command to find the general and Seb waiting, poring over images of what appeared to be charts. Upon hearing them enter, the general turned and beckoned the couple over. Inspecting the charts more closely as he approached the two men, Cassian couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows in shock as the Imperial emblem emblazoned across the top of each projected page. 

“What’s all this?” Jyn asked, looking as confused as Cassian felt. She too had noticed the Empire’s mark and was chewing her lip as she contemplated the scene. She looked cute when she did that.  _ Pay attention, Cassian _ , the pilot chided himself and refocused his attention on Seb, who had begun to run his hand through his hair.  _ He only does that when he’s nervous, _ Cassian thought.  _ This might not be good. _

Seb cleared his throat and ran his hand once more through his hair. “Well, since you’re all here, I’ve managed to find some information about the little girl.” He cleared his throat again, then continued, “I wasn’t able to find anything until I hacked the Imperial database. Her name is Maksi Shepherd, and her parents’ names were Kline and Annalise. They were Imperial scientists, and, well, I’m not sure how to put this, but...they worked for your father, Jyn.” 

Jyn blinked. “What? Are you sure?” 

Seb, who seemed relieved that Jyn had taken the news calmly, ran his hand through his hair yet again as he continued. “It seems that they both met while working under Galen Erso on the Death Star project. He allowed them to marry, which is unheard of, frankly, but that’s beside the point, I guess- anyway, it seems that they got married and continued to work for the Empire until Maksi was born a few years later. It seems that they requested relocation several times, but to no avail. 

“When Maksi was three, they tried to leave the service of the Empire permanently. Their requests were once again denied, so they decided to take, an um, more unconventional route and they ran.”  

Cassian was hanging onto Seb’s every word, trying to picture Maksi’s journey. “So, you’re saying that her parents are hiding from the Empire? You found them, right?”

Seb cleared his throat, looking more and more nervous by the second. The poor man was visibly sweating now and was running his hand through his hair on a constant loop.  _ No wonder the man’s almost bald, _ Cassian thought.  _ He doesn’t even seem to know he’s doing it. _

“Well, yes. And no. I mean, no and yes. I mean, yes I found her parents. But, no, they’re not hiding from the Empire. Um, why don’t you three sit down. Yeah. OK.  Where was I? Oh, yeah-so anyway, her parents tried to run, but they were caught before they could leave Eadu. To make sure they cooperated, it seems that the Empire took Maksi. I should say,” Seb added quickly after seeing the look on Jyn’s face, “that every record I could find shows that Galen Erso was against this, and worked to reunite the Shepherds with Maksi.” Seb turned to consult the screen in front of him, scrolling through a few pages of a report before continuing, “This is where it gets weird. Like, really weird. Maksi’s in Imperial custody right? Well, it turns out that in a few weeks the Empire somehow finds out that she’s got the Force. I don’t mean, like, she’s a little bit Force sensitive. According to these reports, that little girl is full-blown Jedi material. Anyway, this information obviously changes things for the Empire. So, being the fine, upstanding people that they are, and to really, really make sure her parents are fully cooperating, Director Krennic sends the girl to the planet Ashcroft, where you found her, because the Empire is apparently looking for Kyberite or Kyber crystals or whatever, and that planet is apparently full of them. So he sends this three-year-old off to an Imperial work camp, because apparently people who are in tune with the Force can detect Kyberite with ease. They were using her to point them to the locations of the planet’s Kyberite ore.” 

Cassian felt his fists clench. What sort of monster would separate a toddler from her parents,  _ then send her to a work camp _ ? He thought of the little girl he had just tucked in, wrapped in his flight jacket. No wonder she was so terrified when they’d found her. Jyn, who seemed to be able to read Cassian’s mind, reached over and squeezed his hand. He glanced at her, then the general. They both sported expression of disbelief, mixed with shock and anger, as Seb continued. 

“I was able to do a little more digging, and that’s where she got that ID from,” Seb elaborated, rubbing his own collar bone. “She’s marked FS, for Force-sensitive. The other numbers are her worker ID. That’s how they keep track of workers that are there for life. Once she’s sent to Ashcroft, her trail goes cold. I assume she’s been there the past two years, since that’s where you found her.” 

The general leaned forward, his chin on his fist. “What of her parents, Seb? Where are they? I’m sure they must be missing their daughter.”

Seb looked as if he’d love nothing more than to disappear altogether. “Well, um, yeah, I did find her parents. It, um, seems that they were both killed by Director Krennic right before the Rebel attack on Eadu. The girl’s an orphan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've been sick this week, but I'm hoping to update again soon! 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> May the Force be with you!


	7. In Which Maksi Gets an Uncle and Cassian Laughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little hope and a good laugh go a long way.

Three excruciatingly long hours had passed since Cassian left command, his head spinning. He’d spent the time since then restlessly pacing around the hangar, his mind frantically jumping from thought to thought. Cassian felt as if every nerve in his body was on fire; his teeth itched and he couldn’t seem to stop clenching his fists. As a soldier and one of the Rebellion’s best intelligence officers, he was taught to control his emotions, to let logic and reason rule his head. But this. This was too much for even the best soldier to calmly process. He was oscillating between rage at the Empire, desperation at the situation, and despair for the girl sleeping in his and Jyn’s quarters. Cassian stopped pacing long enough to slam his fist into the body of a nearby X-wing. His hand throbbed in complaint, adding to his growing frustration. The action awoke the echoes of pain in Cassian’s side, bringing them to life. A hiss of pain escaped and Cassian swore through clenched teeth.

Jyn, understanding his need to be alone, kissed him softly before heading towards their quarters. His wife sat still when she needed to think; Cassian paced. He knew when he finally returned he would find her curled up in her favorite chair, chewing on her lip, her chin on her knees.   Reluctant to disturb his Jyn, Cassian sought solace among the X-wings. The machines usually gave him a sense of comfort and freedom, of control; now, their large bodies crowded the hangar and made Cassian feel claustrophobic.

“Cassian?” The pilot jumped at the sound of the small voice. He was so engrossed in thoughts that he failed to notice the small shadow shyly appearing beside the X-wing. 

“Maksi?” Cassian’s voice cracked, betraying his emotions. “What are you doing here? You should be sleeping.“ The little girl approached Cassian, who knelt down, ignoring the protest from his side.  _ She’s still wearing my flight jacket.  _ The jacket swallowed the little girl, making her appear even smaller than she already was. 

“You’re sad, so I came to find you. I don’t want you to be sad.” 

“How did you-” _She has the Force,_ Cassian reminded himself. _She must be extra sensitive to other people’s feelings._ _What else can you do, little one?_ He pushed all thoughts of the Force to the back of his mind as the little girl took his hand, pointing back into the base.

“Jyn is sad, too. Is it because you miss your friends? It’s OK, Cassian. I’ll be your friend. And Jyn is your friend. She loves you  _ a lot _ . Like, more than anything else! I can be your friend, right?” 

The pilot couldn’t help but to smile at the little girl. He felt a sudden rush of affection for the small child. She had been through every hell imaginable and then some. Yet here she was, in all her five-year-old innocence, still sweet and kind and pure.  She had every reason to hate the world and everyone in it. Yet here she was, comforting a sad Rebel pilot she'd just met.  Cassian felt his jaw clench.  _ I promise you this, little one. I will make sure you have much happier days ahead of you. _ “Of course we’re  _ amigos _ , Maksi. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

The girl took Cassian’s face in her little hands, her blue eyes studying him intently. She leaned forward, her brows creased in concentration, and whispered, “You promise?” 

He nodded. “I promise.” Maksi grinned, then gently kissed Cassian on the tip of his nose and wrapped her arms around his neck. He squeezed the little girl tightly, suddenly unable to swallow around a mysterious lump in his throat. Standing, he carried the little girl towards the bay doors. For once, the lighting inside the base seemed slightly welcoming instead of harsh and official. 

“Come on, Maksi. Let’s get you back to bed.”

\---

A sleepless night had passed for Cassian and his wife. They’d removed themselves to the hallway after getting the child back to bed, worried that even their hushed whispers would wake her again.  They’d discussed every outcome, every possibility, every scenario with a sense of increasing urgency and frustration. This wasn’t another tactical decision, something with a foreseeable outcome and predictable consequences; they were discussing a child’s future. A future, that, more than likely, wouldn’t have any bearing on the outcome of this war they were entangled in. The Empire believed the child had died during the attack on Ashcroft, Seb had told them, along with the other workers in the Imperial camp. Why an Imperially controlled planet was attacked by the Empire was still a mystery, but seeing as it had no effect on the current situation, Cassian allowed that question to go unanswered in the back of his mind. For the time being, at least.

“You both look like hell. Not in a good way, either.” 

Cassian looked up, pulled from his thoughts, and yawned. “Good morning to you too, Bodhi.”

Jyn rolled her eyes and continued to pick at her breakfast. Neither of them wanted to be here, in the mess with the other officers talking and laughing loudly, but the growling of Maksi’s stomach invited them to briefly detour before meeting the general back in command. The child in question was munching on her breakfast contentedly, swinging her legs from the stool as she looked around at all the pilots. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, dear,” Jyn absentmindedly corrected the girl as Bodhi sat down across from them.

The little girl swallowed her porridge obediently before greeting Bodhi, “Hi. I’m Maksi. What’s your name?” 

“Hello, Maksi. I’m Bodhi. Bodhi Rook. I work here with Cassian.” 

The little girl’s eyes widened. “You’re a pilot, too?” 

Before Cassian could react, the little girl had slipped down from her seat (she had insisted on sitting between Cassian and Jyn) and crawled under the table. Nothing but the top of the little girl’s red hair could be seen just over the table’s edge until Bodhi amusedly bent down and lifted the girl, placing her on the empty stool beside him. She gazed up at Bodhi in wonder, babbling excitedly about seeing the X-wings in the hangar and wearing Cassian’s flight jacket. Jyn had finally convinced the girl to take it off with promises that she could try on some of the Rebellion’s flight helmets later. The jacket in question, in need of cleaning, had been sent to laundry before Maksi could change her mind. 

Bodhi seemed to enjoy the little girl’s energy. A quiet man himself, he seemed to take to the talkative little redhead almost instantly. “Are your parents pilots, too? An uncle, perhaps? I haven’t seen you around here before.” 

Maksi cocked her head thoughtfully, her face wrinkling up as she considered Bodhi’s questions. She finally shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. My parents aren’t here. I don’t know where they are. What’s an uncle? I don’t think I have any of those. Can you be my uncle?” 

Bodhi threw his head back and laughed, a deep, happy laugh that was rarely heard around the base these days. He nodded his head and ceremoniously took Maksi’s hand, spreading his other arm wide as he announced, “Maksi, I would be honored. From now on, you may call me ‘Uncle Bodhi: the Rebellion’s Best Pilot’. I suppose Uncle Bodhi will do for short.” 

It was Cassian’s turn to throw his head back and laugh as Maksi studied her new uncle. “Are you  _ sure _ you’re a better pilot than Cassian?” 

Maksi giggled as Bodhi feigned shock, throwing both his hands over his heart. “Why, of course I am, child. Cassian, back me up here in front of my new niece.” 

Cassian shrugged. “ _De la boca de los bebés_ , Uncle Bodhi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and for all the kind comments! I REALLY REALLY appreciate your feedback, and your kind words literally give me life!


	8. In Which the General Makes a Decision and Cassian Gets Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebellions are built on hope, huh? Are you sure?

The little group made their way to command, apprehension growing in Cassian with every step. Maksi seemed aware of the tension permeating the air as she walked between Cassian and Jyn, holding one of their hands in each of hers. She’d grown quieter and quieter until she'd finally stopped talking. Cassian squeezed her hand and attempted to offer the little girl a reassuring smile. Maksi smiled back, tentatively, before turning to look up at Jyn.

“Jyn, do I need to be worried about something? You’re worried and Cassian’s worried.” The little girl stopped walking. “Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble?”

“No, of course not, dear,” Jyn quickly knelt down to comfort the little girl, who was becoming visibly upset. “The general just wants to talk about what’s going to happen now that you’re here. Cassian and I will be with you the whole time.”

“You will? You won’t leave?” Maksi looked to Jyn for confirmation, then Cassian. Satisfied that she wouldn’t be left alone but still visibly upset, the little girl again took their hands and obediently followed the adults to command.  

It grew noticeably quiet as Cassian entered the command center, followed by Maksi clinging to Jyn. Cassian had gently disentangled himself from the little girl’s iron grip with the explanation that he had to find the general. It seemed that word of Maksi’s arrival had spread around the base already as most, if not all, of the technicians on duty stopped mid-sentence to watch interestedly as the trio approached the general. The man seemed more stressed than ever, if that was possible. The worry lines etched into his face seemed to grow deeper as he studied the little girl. Motioning with his hand, the general beckoned the group to a small table in the far corner of the room, away from the main hustle and bustle.  _ And away from prying eyes _ , Cassian added. Four chairs had been hastily added around the little table and the general beckoned for them to sit. Cassian took the chair between the general and Jyn. Maksi, studying the chairs with a look of apprehension, immediately crawled into Jyn’s lap. The woman instinctively wrapped her arms around the little girl, who was looking more terrified by the second.

General Draven cleared his throat as he prepared to speak, causing Maksi to jump out of her skin. The crease in the general’s forehead became even more pronounced as he noticed the little girl’s behavior. “It’s alright, child. We’re not here to hurt you. I just need to talk to the Captain and Jyn about some things. Then we’ll be done and you’ll be free to go. Now then, Cassian, have you noticed Maksi displaying any signs that she’s Force sensitive?”

Cassian glanced at Jyn, then nodded. “Yes, General. She seems hyper aware of the emotions of others. And she was able to find me on the landing pad last night by herself, even though she’s not familiar with the layout of the base.”

The general nodded. “Good. That’s good. That will make things easier, I suppose.”

A red flag went off in Cassian’s mind. Jyn must have sensed it, too, as she protectively tightened her grip around the little girl and leaned forward to address the general. “Make  _ what _ easier, General?”

The man sighed, rubbing his forehead. “There’s an old Jedi temple on an outlying planet in the next system over, with a few monks left. They’ve agreed to take Maksi and train her until she’s needed.”

“Needed?” Cassian spoke up before he could stop himself. “Needed for wha-- General,  _ you can’t be serious. _ ”

The man nodded solemnly as Cassian turned to Jyn in outrage. “He wants Maksi to be trained as a weapon against the Empire. He’ll leave her at that Jedi temple until the Resistance needs her. General, by the time she’s grown, this war will probably be over.”

The general nodded again, looking older than he had a few minutes ago. “Yes, Cassian, that’s correct.”

Realization flooded through Cassian like an electric shock.  Growing uncharacteristically angry, he quickly stood up, knocking his chair over in the process. Slamming his fists on the table, he ignored the protests in his side and the terrified looks from Maksi as he raised his voice at his superior.

“She’s just a _child_! How long are you planning on leaving her alone on that forsaken planet? Six months? A year? Then what, General? What happens after the Rebellion’s done using her? Do you really think she’ll be able to walk away from all this and lead a normal life?”

The general sighed deeply, exhaustion coloring his voice. “I don’t know what will happen, Cassian. What I do know is that we need to be prepared for it.”

“ _ Prepared? _ Do you think taking away any chance this little girl has at a happy life is going to win this war? I can tell you from experience, General, that growing up a soldier isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. I can also tell you that not expecting to live past twenty really takes a toll on you. If you need someone with the Force, why don’t you use Skywalker? He’s the one that blew up the damn Death Star.”

By this time, Cassian’s voice had become loud enough to draw the attention of the roomful of intelligence officers and technicians, who had stopped pretending to work and were fixated on the events unfolding at the little table.

“I would invite you to remember your place,  _ Captain _ ,” the general seemed to have reached the limits of his patience. “I’m not sure what you expect me to do here. She has no living family, and unless she’s actively participating in the Rebellion, we don’t have the space or the supplies to accommodate her. I would expect  _ you _ to understand that. If you can find another solution, then please, enlighten me. Otherwise, she leaves in two weeks.” The general glanced at the little girl, who was now silently crying into Jyn’s shoulder. His expression softened slightly as he rose to leave. “That will be all.”

The general walked around the table to leave, appearing to age by the second. Jyn stood, quietly attempting to comfort the crying little girl she held in her arms. Jyn moved to stand beside her husband as she called after the general.

“You said she needs a family, General? Well, she has one. We’ll be her family.”

The general stopped, but didn’t turn around. “Unless she’s an active part of the Rebellion, Jyn, she can’t stay here. You know that. I'm sorry. She leaves in two weeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, friends! As always, I love hearing your thoughts!


	9. In Which Cassian Paces and Jyn Has an Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can build rebellions on hope. Why not a family?

“Two weeks? How in the hell are we supposed to figure something out in two weeks?” Cassian was pacing around and around the quarters he shared with Jyn. _and Maksi._ He once again passed in front of his wife, who had taken a position on their bed, her chin resting on her knees. She had been watching him carefully as he walked in circles, muttering to himself in his native tongue.

“Cassian. _Cassian._ ”

Cassian stopped pacing long enough to look at his wife. “What?”

“You need to sit down. Your limp is getting worse.”

Cassian could see the concern in her eyes as he sighed in frustration and threw himself onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Jyn brushed his hair back and leaned over to kiss his forehead. His leg _had_ been bothering him recently. He sighed again, rubbing his thigh. Stress made him pace. Pacing made his leg worse.

He’d never recovered from his injuries- not fully, anyway. He was still struggling, a year and a half after Scarif. So was Jyn. His fall in the data archives had caused multiple internal injuries that simply refused to completely heal. He’d also sustained severe damage to the muscles and nerves in his side and leg when he’d landed on the hard steel beam over twenty feet below where Krennic had caused him to fall. He’d been in a coma for almost four weeks before waking up in extreme pain, unable to wiggle his toes. After several months of learning to walk again unassisted, and more pain and frustration than Cassian would care to admit, he’d been released with a limp, permanent nerve damage, an assignment to desk duty, and told he was lucky. Apparently landing on a hard metal surface after falling two stories is enough to paralyze you, if you land right.

Jyn was still stroking his hair, something Cassian found oddly comforting. The pilot closed his eyes and focused on the feel of his wife’s fingers brushing through his hair. Jyn had been calm about all of this. He was usually the calm one. As a soldier, he had learned to tightly control his emotions, especially towards other people. It was best to not get attached to someone that, more often than not, never returned from a mission. Emotions only got in the way; they made things messy and interfered with your ability to complete missions without asking questions.

So why was he so emotional now? Any other mission, any other time, any other _person_ , he would have agreed to send to the Jedi Temple with no qualms or questions. It was best for the Rebellion, after all. He’d spent his entire life serving in the Rebellion. Cassian was nothing if not fiercely loyal, and his dedication to the Alliance and its cause had never waivered. Until now. He’d done unspeakable, unforgivable things in the name of the Rebellion, things he would rather forget. He’d never wavered, never questioned his superiors or their orders. He’d done what needed to be done at the time.

What was it about this little girl? She was cute, yes, but that reason alone wasn’t enough to explain how he felt. How had he become responsible for the future of a little girl he’d met less than twenty four hours ago? What was it that was preventing him from agreeing with Draven, and sending the girl for training? At this point, Cassian wasn’t sure there were any other options. She couldn’t stay and she shouldn’t leave.

“There’s something different about that little girl,” he spoke to the ceiling.

He could see Jyn nod out of the corner of his eye. “Yes, there is. She’s special.”

Cassian finally turned to face his wife. “I had the same feeling about you, when you first arrived here. There was something different about you. You are special, too.”

Jyn blushed slightly and smiled. Cassian loved her deeply, to be sure, but the practical intelligence officer wasn’t one for sudden romantic declarations. She sighed. “What do you want to do, Cassian?”

Cassian sighed back in reply, sitting up and shrugging. “I don’t know. Perhaps there is nothing that we can do. She has no family to speak for her. We are her voice, but I do not think there is anything we can say.”

Jyn opened her mouth to speak, then thought better of it, rubbing her temples instead. Cassian scooted closer, wrapping his arm around her waist as Jyn allowed her head to rest on his shoulder.

“What is it you were going to say, Jyn?”

His wife seemed hesitant. “Cassian, maybe--maybe it’s time for us to leave.” She sat up quickly to see her husband’s reaction. He looked stunned.

“Leave? What do you mean, leave? Leave the Rebellion?” The pilot looked offended at the thought. “We can’t leave. The war is not over.”

Jyn sighed, rubbing her temples again. “Just think about it. This war could last another twenty years. We could retire, move to a quiet little planet somewhere. Start a farm, maybe. I lived on a farm, you know. It’s nice. We could _rest_ , Cassian. Try to heal. Let’s face it, the Rebellion can’t use us anymore. We’ll never be assigned to field work again.” Jyn continued as Cassian opened his mouth to argue, “You know the only reason you were on that ship yesterday is because most of the other soldiers were off planet doing something else, on another mission. I’m not fit for physical duty, and neither are you. Not anymore.” Cassian could see tears dancing in the corners of Jyn’s eyes. “Haven’t we given enough to the Rebellion already? Haven’t _you_ given enough? We could retire, move somewhere nice, enjoy peace and quiet for once. And we could take Maksi with us. Have a family.”

Cassian blinked, unsure of what to say. _Is this what she wants? To start a family?_ He’d never considered the possibility, even after he married Jyn. Children of their own were something he’d never be able to give his wife. He’d been told his injuries made that impossible. One more thing the Empire had taken away. Yet here was a little girl, in need of _una familia._ Cassian had to admit, Jyn's argument made sense. Neither of them had healed completely from the physical and emotional damage of Scarif. A peaceful existence was a tempting offer, especially to a soldier living on borrowed time. But leave the Rebellion completely? Was he ready for that?

"Jyn, listen. What happens if we leave, go to some strange planet with this little girl, and it doesn't work out for some reason? We don’t know the first thing about raising children. I don’t know anything about farming. What do we have that could possibly prepare us for a life like that?”

His wife squared her shoulders and leaned forward, determination etched into her features. “That little girl loves you already, Cassian. We have that. And we have hope. We’ll build a family on hope, just like we built a rebellion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And as always, thank you so much for your kind comments and feedback! :D  
> The Force is definitely with you. I can tell.


	10. In Which Cassian Reluctantly Agrees to Something and Bodhi Can't Make Any Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebellions are built on hope. So, it seems, are families.

Cassian was sitting with his head in his hands. 

Unable to pace due to the throbbing in his leg, he settled for pressing his palms to his eyes, as if he would suddenly realize a solution to all the world’s problems if he pressed hard enough. Jyn was still sitting beside him, one leg tucked underneath her, quietly watching. The two had been sitting this way for about ten minutes when Cassian finally looked up and sighed forcefully through his nose.

“ _ Lo siento, mi vida, _ but I am not sure what to think about all this. I’ve grown up in the Rebellion, been a soldier since I can remember. The Rebellion, this war, it’s my  _ life. _ I don’t know how to do anything else but fight. I want what is best for that little girl, but what if that’s not us? We’ve only known her a day. Do we really want to give up everything we’ve worked for, everything we know, for a little girl we just met?” 

Jyn’s eyebrows creased as she studied the man sitting beside her. He looked tired. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then wrapped her arms around the pilot’s shoulders.

“What’s this really about, Cassian? You should see the way your face lights up when you talk to that little girl. It’s the happiest you’ve looked in a long time. She has you wrapped around her finger already, and you know it. Besides, I’ve seen the way Maksi looks at you. She trusts you completely. I’m sure she’d follow you to the ends of the galaxy if you asked her to. Which is saying a lot, given that her background would suggest she hasn’t exactly met a lot of trustworthy people and she’s known you for a little over twenty-four hours.” 

Cassian seemed to sag with worry as he considered Jyn’s words. “Jyn, what if I’m a terrible father? I don’t know the first thing about raising children.” 

Jyn took her husband’s hand and squeezed. “Cassian, you’ll be a great father. Especially to Maksi.” She raised one eyebrow and smiled playfully. “Besides, you practically raised Kaytoo. I think it would be mostly the same, except Maksi’s shorter and not quite as sassy. Yet.” 

Cassian laughed. He could only imagine what Kaytoo would be saying about all of this. “OK, Jyn. Give me a few days to think, yes? Just to make sure.” He stood, wincing as his leg throbbed in complaint at his movements.  _ Jyn’s right. I should probably retire while I can still walk out of here.  _

Jyn stood as well, still holding her husband’s hand. “We have two weeks, Cassian. That’s it.” 

The pilot nodded, mumbling to himself in his native tongue. “I know.” 

“Come on then. Let’s go find Bodhi and Maksi before they get into trouble.” 

\--

As soon as they'd left the "meeting", Jyn still trying to comfort Maksi, Bodhi met them in the hallway outside of command. Immediately spotting the crying Maksi, he rushed over and took the little girl from Jyn’s arms. Maksi threw her arms around Bodhi’s neck and buried her face in his shoulder. The man rocked her gently, patting her back and making soothing noises as he moved back and forth. 

“I’m not sure what happened in there, but it obviously wasn’t good. I’ll take care of little Maksi for a while. You both look like you could use a few minutes. It’s fine, Jyn, I’ll calm her down and keep her safe until you and Cassian get yourselves back together. Please, you both look like you’re about to be trampled by those womp rats Skywalker keeps talking about. Come find us when you’re done.” 

Before Jyn could protest any further, Bodhi turned on his heel and strode away with the little girl, her bright red hair shining against his black ponytail. 

\--

An hour and a half had agonizingly passed since Bodhi walked away with Maksi. Cassian was itching to see the little girl again, to dry her tears and hold her until she felt safe. He felt this strange  _ connection _ to the child, as if he’d been waiting for her his entire life. Cassian had only ever felt that way about one other person, and she was standing next to him, a loose strand of brown hair slowly inching its way out of her bun. Taking his wife’s hand and stepping out onto the base’s landing pad, Cassian braced himself for a distraught five year old. Instead, he was shocked to see the little redhead bent over, talking to Bodhi a thousand kilometers a minute. Both Maksi and Bodi were looking at a small black...rock? Whatever kind of rock it was, the child was enthralled. The little girl didn't look up as the adults approached, barely noticing their presence. She was oscillating between talking to Bodhi and the rock, stumbling over her words in excitement. After a few moments, she caught sight of Jyn and Cassian. As gently as possible for an excited five year old, she picked up the rock and brought it over, Bodhi following bemusedly behind her. 

“Jyn! Cassian! Look at what Uncle Bodhi and I found! Look! Can you believe it?” She held out the rock for Cassian to take, her blue eyes full of happiness. Cassian obediently reached out for the rock, only to realize the rock wasn’t a rock at all. Staring down at his hands, his brown eyes were met with two curious little blue eyes.  _ A kitten.  _ Bodhi and Maksi found a  _ kitten.  _ The animal in question was small, only a few months old, and black except for one white ear. He glanced over at Jyn, who was looking at the kitten with a mixture of surprise and amusement. 

“Where did you find this? Cats aren’t native to Yavin 4”. Cassian glared pointedly at the fellow pilot, who shrugged innocently. 

“I suppose the little one got lucky, yes? It was right outside the base. All alone.”

“Like me!” Maksi piped up, bouncing on her toes. “He was all alone and scared, but then we brought it to the base, like you brought me here! Now he’s safe! Can I keep him, Cassian?  _ Please _ ? His name is Rogue, like Uncle Bodhi’s ship!” Maksi took the cat from Cassian, cuddling him to her chest. “He has a limp too, Cassian. That makes him special, like you! Maybe he was in a battle, too.

“We can keep him, right?” Maksi looked imploringly as Cassian, who looked at Jyn. Jyn nodded and the little girl’s sky blue eyes seemed to grow with anticipation. With that look, Cassian would have given her the stars, if she asked for them. “You can keep the cat. But you have to take very good care of him, yes? And he is not to get on the furniture. Perhaps you two can grow up together.”

The little girl squealed in delight and freed one arm from cuddling the kitten long enough to wrap it around Cassian’s leg. 

“Thank you, Cassian! Thank you! I promise I’ll take good care of him! I’ll take the best care of him! Thank you! Thank you!” The little girl turned, scanning the cluster of pilots tending to their ships. She spotted what she was looking for and waved, heading off to one of the men gathered around an X-wing, gesturing to the kitten, who seemed to be enjoying the attention. 

“Mr. Wedge! Look at my kitten! We’re going to be pilots! Maksi and Rogue, the best pilots in the galaxy!” She continued to talk to Wedge as she held up the kitten for inspection. Cassian watched the little girl for a moment, then glanced over to see Jyn’s reaction. She caught his eye and smiled, winking as she held up a fist and wiggled her pinkie. Cassian shook his head, turning to look back at the little girl. Just yesterday, he’d been focusing on battle plans and intelligence briefings. Now thoughts of a little girl occupied his mind.  _ And a kitten. Now I have a kitten.  _

Jyn was right. He was wrapped around that little girl’s finger. Totally and completely.

“Bodhi, did you tell Maksi about Scarif?” 

“No. I thought you might have.” 

“No, we never mentioned it.” 

“Then how did she know about my ship?” 

“There’s something special about that little girl, Bodhi. She’s different.” 

“I’ll say. She’s definitely special.” 

“No matter how special she is, next time she cries, try not to get her a kitten, ok?” 

“I can’t make any promises, Cassian.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and for leaving comments! I love hearing what you have to say!   
> You guys rock!


	11. In Which Cassian Doesn't Get Any Work Done

In the intervening hours since leaving Maksi’s Uncle Bodhi shrugging innocently on the landing pad, the little girl had become even more enraptured with her new companion. Every few moments, Cassian found himself glancing up from the scandocs in his hand to watch the little girl and her kitten from the corner of his eye. Despite his limp, and much to the little girl’s delight, the kitten chased and batted the scrap of fabric Maksi was pulling around the floor. Finally, exhausted from his hunt, the little kitten plopped to the floor, stretching his bad leg out behind him. Rogue’s purrs were audible from across the room as Maksi sat cross-legged beside the little kitten, scratching his head. 

Cassian shifted in his chair, attempting to turn his attention back to the scandocs and star charts spread across the small table. He should have been working in command, but had taken the opportunity to return to his quarters with the rest of the day’s work. His leg throbbed painfully at the thought of sitting for hours in the uncomfortable, stiff chairs of the Rebellion’s command center. Jyn was out finishing her tasks for the day, and he was enjoying listening to Maksi’s giggles as they floated across  the otherwise quiet room.

“Cassian?” 

“Hmmmm?” 

“I like the way your eyes crinkle up when you smile.” 

Cassian looked up from his scandocs toward the sound of the little voice. Maksi was still sitting on the floor beside Rogue the kitten, who had fallen asleep and was quietly snoring. The little girl must have been studying him as he worked, as her eyebrows were still knit together in concentration. 

“What did you say? My eyes crinkle?”

The little girl bobbed her orange hair. “Only when you smile. Or look at Jyn. I like it. It makes you look happy. I like it when you’re happy and not sad.”

“That is very kind, Maksi. I will try to make crinkly eyes more often,  _ sí _ ?”

“Cassian, what does  _ see _ mean?”

“No, not  _ see, sí. _ It means ‘yes’.” 

“It means ‘yes’ in your language?” 

The pilot nodded. 

“Can you teach me some other words from your language? What’s the word for ‘cat’? What about ‘planet’? What about ‘X-wing’? What about--” 

Maksi was interrupted by Cassian’s laugh. “I would love to teach you, Maksi. But we must start from the beginning,  _ sí?” _

Maksi nodded eagerly, bouncing up from the floor in a flash of red hair. “ _ Sí,  _ Cassian! Let’s get started!” 

The intelligence officer turned to move the star charts and scan docs to the side. He had important work to do. 

\--

Unbeknownst to Cassian and Maksi, Jyn was leaning against the doorframe, watching the two excitedly exchange simple Spanish phrases. They were an odd pair, the intelligence officer and the little girl. Cassian was usually stoic, solemn; his dark, smooth skin, brown hair, and quiet eyes contrasted sharply with Maksi’s bright red hair and eyes of sky blue; her excitable and overly friendly nature seemed to stand out against Cassian’s quiet affect. Upon a first glance, the two seemed to be exact opposites. One was quiet; the other full of giggles. One was a battle-hardened intelligence officer; the other a bright little girl, who, despite all she had been through, had never seen war. 

But, Jyn reflected, the three of them seemed to work together somehow. They were all more alike than different. Loss, the greed of others, and memories rather forgotten had set them on their separate, yet similar paths. The Empire had taken their parents, their childhoods, their hopes and dreams for the future away. Yet here they were, together, fighting for a future that had been impossible the day before. A family. A peaceful, restful future. A happy future.

Jyn’s heart seemed to swell until it would burst. She loved Cassian dearly, more than anything else, and she was beginning to love Maksi the same way. Her father’s words echoed in her mind.  _ As long as you’re happy, Jyn.  _ “Yes, Papa,” she whispered. “I am happy.” 

“Jyn! Jyn, come see what Cassian taught me! I’m going to teach it to Rogue when he wakes up!” 

Cassian’s wife smiled, unfolding herself from the doorway and moving to stand behind the two seated at the table. Her family. She was joining her family. 

_ Yes, Papa, I am happy.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, but I am hoping to update again soon with longer chapters. Besides, you can't have too much fluff at one time. It's not good for your teeth :D


	12. In Which Cassian Can't Fight Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: While this chapter is not graphic, there are mentions of blood, violence, and death.

Cassian’s head hurt. His eyes were closed, as if blocking out the bright sun shining through his eyelids would make the pain go away. He moved his hand up to his temple, where the shooting pain was slowly fading into a consistent, throbbing ache. Feeling something wet, he pulled his hand back and forced his eyes open to see blood covering his palm and dripping down his fingers.

Blood? 

What the hell? 

Cassian fought against the black dancing around the edges of his vision and forced himself to focus. He was alive, although badly injured. Lying in the sand, his lifetime of soldier’s training kicked in and he began to take stock of his injuries. He was bleeding badly from a head wound. His breathing, although quick and ragged, was adequate. Fingers? Moveable. Ribs? Several broken. Hips? Stable. 

The man gritted his teeth and bit his knuckles to prevent himself from screaming in pain. 

His leg. Every inch of his leg was on fire, the damaged nerves screaming for his attention. He could feel the muscles seizing up, refusing to work correctly. The pain was blinding; each little movement forcing Cassian to resist the urge to pass out. Or puke. At this point, he wasn’t sure what his body wanted to do. 

His injuries from Scarif were minor compared to what he was feeling now. 

The sun. It was too bright. Sand. He was lying in sand.  

Scarif. 

Cassian forced himself into a sitting position as quickly as his injuries would allow, blinking the blurriness from his vision as he looked around. Soft, warm, white sand sloped gently downward until it met crystal blue ocean, the waves lapping gently at the shore. The bright noon sun glinted off the water, giving the sea the appearance of a precious gemstone. To anyone, this scene would have been a dream. Not to Cassian. 

It was a nightmare. 

He was back on Scarif, on the beach where he’d seen the Death Star in action. No, that was wrong. The beach, and everything within a fifty kilometer radius, had been destroyed a year ago. Right? 

An inhuman noise caused Cassian to turn from his thoughts, his entire body protesting as he looked over his left shoulder for the source of the noise. Someone else was here. But where? 

There. 

Several meters down the beach, a small figure in black was fighting two larger figures in white. The noise Cassian heard had been the black figure screaming as they swung wildly at the two taller figures. Blearily, Cassian watched the scene for a moment, attempting to separate what was actually happening from any hallucinations he might be having. It wasn’t until the smaller figure turned and he glimpsed her face that he realized what was happening. 

Jyn. 

Jyn was here, too, and she seemed to be as badly injured as he was. Jyn. No, he couldn’t let her fight alone. Not here, on Scarif, where they’d faced death together and somehow survived. Although he knew he wouldn’t stand a chance in a fight, he could at least distract the two white figures and give his wife a chance to escape. She was still standing, at least. 

Summoning every ounce of strength he possessed, Cassian blinked away his increasingly blurring vision and attempted to rise, his leg giving out halfway. Grunting in pain and frustration, he finally managed to pull himself upright enough to walk, dragging his injured leg behind him. After what seemed like eons, he came close enough to call his wife’s name, although no sound would come from his lips. He cleared his throat and tried again, with no success. 

Closer. He had to get closer. 

Cassian dragged himself towards his wife, finally coming close enough to see her face. She was bleeding from a deep laceration in her arm, just beneath her elbow; her other injuries were hidden by her clothes, which were soaked in blood. With every swing at the two men standing in front of her, Cassian could see her grow weaker and weaker, her strength quickly draining. Finally, just as he got close enough to grab at the first man dressed in white, the second swung a truncheon, connecting with the side of Jyn’s head. She crumpled, hitting the sand with a soft thunk and remaining still. 

The two men in white disappeared and time slowed to a stop as Cassian drug himself over to Jyn, cradling his wife in his arms. She blinked slowly and looked up at him, her eyes moving in and out of focus, a small smile on her lips. She whispered his name, barely audible over the ocean’s waves. 

“Cassian.” 

“I’m here, Jyn. I’m here.” 

“I’m dying.” 

“I know, mi vida. I know.” 

Jyn’s breathing was slowing, each breath more shallow than the last. It was taking her longer to open her eyes each time they closed.

“Cassian?” 

“Yes, Jyn?” 

“I love you. More than anything.” 

“I love you too, Jyn. More than life itself. The stars shine in your eyes.”  

Jyn forced her eyes open once more, their light slowly fading. A solitary tear slowly crawled down her cheek. Cassian reached down, gently wiping the tear from his wife’s face and pressing his lips to her forehead.

“I wanted to see her grow up, Cassian.” 

“I know.”  

“Cassian,” Jyn sighed with an air of finality. “My Cassian.” 

She sighed once more, the last of the light leaving her eyes. 

\--

How long Cassian sat there, he did not know. He screamed until his throat was raw, every cell in his body on fire. He wanted to cry, to beat his fists into the sand and curse the universe. The tears wouldn’t come, and he’d screamed himself hoarse. He wanted to run; he wanted to stay on the beach with Jyn forever. He wanted to die, to join his wife; he wanted to live, to tell every living being in the galaxy about the woman with stars in her eyes and fire in her soul.

His Jyn, his love, his stardust, was gone. 

He couldn’t die, he couldn’t leave, he had to stay. Someone was waiting for him. Between his pain and his grief, Cassian couldn’t remember who, or why, someone was waiting on this forsaken beach. Especially for him. 

One of the men in white appeared  in his field of vision once more, barking orders at fifteen or so stormtroopers assembled on the beach. His white uniform seemed to reflect the sun glinting off the stormtroopers helmets. No, not stormtroopers. Unlike their leader, the Empire’s soldiers were dressed in black. The man in white, and the troopers, seemed to be ignoring Cassian completely. Not that he was much of a threat. 

“They have a child! Find it!” 

Cassian blinked at the words, some part of his exhausted brain registering that the man’s voice sounded familiar. Scarif. A beach. A man in white. Jyn. 

Orson Krennic.


	13. In Which We All Have Bad Dreams

The Empire’s soldiers ( _They’re called Deathtroopers_ , Cassian thought sluggishly) quickly spread out along the beach, searching for the child.

_They have a child. Find it!_

Which child?

His child?

The image of a little redheaded girl came to his mind. Cassian grasped at the thought, willing it to stay. Maksi. The little girl. His little girl. They were looking for her. Cassian staggered a few more steps down the beach, his eyes searching the horizon for a flash of red hair, a sign of movement.

Two Deathtroopers burst into his field of vision, dragging the little girl behind them. Before Cassian could react, the little girl was standing in front of Orson Krennic, the man in white towering over her. The second man in white appeared once again, his back to Cassian. Krennic turned, however, his cold gray eyes locking onto Cassian’s brown ones.

He stepped forward, nodded officially before addressing the Captain. “We’re taking her back. She’s property of the Empire and she’s needed at the work camps. Resist, and I’ll kill you. You don’t want to die in front of the girl, do you?”

It was Cassian’s turn to step forward, anger masking the pain in his voice. “You can’t take her. She’s mine. She belongs here. I’m her family.”

Krennic raised his hand in warning. “One more step, Captain, and I’ll order my men to shoot. She’s been marked as property of the Empire.”

Cassian glanced at the second man in white, his back still turned. He must have been watching the little girl. Cassian turned his eyes towards Maksi-she looked incredibly small covered in the imposing shadows of the two men. He couldn’t run, he didn’t have time to think of a diversion, and there was no way he could fight all of these soldiers. He had no choice. Locking eyes with his little girl, Cassian Andor took one step forward.

Maksi’s red hair stood out against the field of green that had overtaken his vision.

\--

“Jyn! Cassian! _Cassian_! Come back!”

The pilot roused from his restless slumber, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Although he never slept well and never slept through the night, it always took him a few moments to gain his bearings.

“ _Cassian_! Don’t leave!”

The desperate cry jolted him awake. Instinctively, he reached for Jyn. She was awake too, a startled look on her face. The two locked eyes for a brief moment before simultaneously turning to the small cot in the corner. _Maksi._

The little girl was crying out, her arms flailing as she screamed and kicked. Cassian and Jyn bolted from their bed, crossing the room in an instant. Jyn began to shake the little girl, in an attempt to rouse her, while Cassian rushed to turn on the room’s light. Almost as soon as the light turned on, the pile of star charts left on the table exploded into the air, scattering across the room. Jyn was desperately calling Maksi’s name, trying to wake the little girl from her nightmare. Maksi threw her arm back once more, somehow tipping over a chair that had been neatly tucked under the table. By this time, Cassian had joined his wife’s efforts to wake the little girl, whose blue eyes finally flew open. She gasped and leapt into Cassian’s arms, her tears wetting the shoulder of his shirt. He could feel her shaking almost uncontrollably. Jyn scooted over beside him, rubbing the little girl’s back and murmuring soothingly.

After much encouraging from both adults, Maksi lifted her head from Cassian’s shoulder. Meeting her eyes, the captain’s heart broke. Maksi’s red-rimmed eyes were swollen. All the color seemed to have drained from her tear-stained face, making the small smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks glaringly obvious. She’d scratched at the tattoo on her shoulder hard enough to draw blood. As long as he lived, Cassian would never forget the look of pure terror mixed with hopeless desperation painted across his little girl’s face.

They looked at each other for a moment, the man and his little girl. Cassian gently kissed the little girl on the forehead before examining the scratches that ran from the top of her shoulder to below her tattoo. They looked painful, but were nothing a small bacta patch couldn’t solve.

Jyn looked at her husband over the top of Maksi’s head. “Perhaps we should talk to Skywalker.”

Maksi jumped at the sound of Jyn’s voice, then reached out and grabbed her sleeve. She was clinging to both of them now, as if she would lose them forever if she let go. Cassian smoothed the little girl’s hair away from her face, trying and failing to muster a comforting smile.

“You had a bad dream.” It wasn’t a question, but the little girl nodded mutely. Her bright and bubbly personality had disappeared, replaced by a quite shell of the little girl that Cassian and Jyn had tucked in a few hours ago. “Will you tell us about it?”

Maksi studied Cassian’s face, then Jyn’s, a look of doubt etched across her little face. _She is too young to know doubt and fear like this. What could she have seen?_

Maksi hung her head, as if ashamed, and whispered. Although she was still curled up in his lap, her voice was too quiet for Cassian to hear. “Speak up, little one. There is nothing to be ashamed of. We all have bad dreams.”

Maksi sighed, then raised her voice just enough to be heard, staring at the small pattern on Cassian’s pants. “I saw the beach where you got the plans. You were there and you were hurt really bad and Jyn was there too with the men in white. They hit her really hard and-” Maksi sniffled, wiped her nose with the sleeve of her shirt, then continued in a wobbly voice, “-and then she fell on the sand and the stars left her eyes and then you were there but your heart was broken and you almost forgot but the man in white reminded you and you looked for me but the soldiers found where I was hiding and they were going to take me back but you tried to keep me. Then the man in white hurt you and the stars left your eyes, too and then the other man in white took me away and I never saw you again and I was alone forever and I was scared and I looked for you but I couldn’t find you and I couldn’t find Jyn.” Finished, Maksi took a deep breath and once again buried her face in Cassian’s shoulder. “I don’t want the man to take me away. I want to stay here with you.”

For once, the Rebellion’s top intelligence officer didn’t know what to do. He glanced over to Jyn for help. She hook her head and shrugged hopelessly, tears building up in her eyes. Cassian blinked his own tears back, then cleared his throat.

“No one is going to take you away from us, Maksi. We are yours and you are ours. _Entiendes?_ Understand?”

“No, Cassian. The first man in white tried to take Jyn when she was little and then he took her stars on the beach and the second man in white is going to take me. He’s going to even if he pretends he’s not.”

“Maksi?” It was Jyn’s voice, gentle yet urgent. “The man in white on the beach, the first one. You said he tried to take me? Are you talking about Orson Krennic?” Maksi thought for a moment, then nodded. “He can’t hurt us anymore, Maksi. He died on the beach last year. What about the second man? Who was he?”

“I don’t know his name. I can’t remember it.”

“Can you describe him?”

“It was the bossy man with the yellow hair, like sand. He looks tired all the time. In the room with the table and all the workers. He gets impatient with Cassian all the time. The man that said I couldn’t stay even though we’re going to be a family.”

“Maksi, are you talking about--”

“It’s the General,” Cassian interrupted, spitting the words, as if he couldn't stand to taste them. “She’s talking about the General.”


	14. In Which Three Words Change Cassian's Life

Maksi refused to go back to sleep. She was now nestled in Jyn’s lap, Rogue curled up on her chest. Jyn was absentmindedly stroking Maksi’s hair, her chin resting on top of her little girl’s head. Cassian watched the two girls- _his girls_ \- he mused, the thought filling him with warmth in a way he’d felt only once before-the night he married Jyn.

Maski was growing restless as she struggled to stay awake. Stifling a yawn, she shifted her weight in Jyn’s lap just enough to keep herself awake. She met Cassian’s eyes, yawned again, and sat up, gently moving her cat and leaning her head against Jyn’s shoulder.

“Cassian, you and Uncle Bodhi are pilots, right? And M-- Jyn, you've flown too, right?” Maksi looked to Jyn for confirmation, then turned to Cassian. The man nodded.

“Yes, Bodhi and I are pilots. We fly different ships most of the time.”

“What's flying like? Do you get close to the stars?”

“Do you like the stars, Maksi?” Jyn asked gently. The little girl nodded, her red curls bouncing around.“

“Oh, yes. The stars are beautiful. I want to be a pilot because I like the ships and I like the stars. When I grow up, I'm going to have a ship and fly all over the galaxy and see all the stars in the whole universe. I'm going to find the brightest one and bring it back so I can see it shine all the time.” The little girl sighed. “They didn't let me see the stars at the camp. I always had to go inside. Except on my birthday. I got to watch the stars on my birthday.”

Jyn leaned down, kissing the little girl’s head once again. Cassian stood up, trying not to favor his leg, and extended his hand.

“Come on, Maksi. We're going to see the stars.”

\---

The little family made their way quietly through the Rebel base. Maksi, still stifling yawns, skipped happily between the two adults. Even Rogue the kitten had decided to tag along; he'd  somehow managed to hitch a ride on Cassian’s shoulder, much to his little girl’s delight. Emerging from the base, Cassian whispered something to the soldier on watch, who nodded.

Maksi ran ahead through the hangar, stopping to look up as soon as she could catch a glimpse of the sky. She turned in place slowly, as if she was trying to memorize what every star looked like. After a few moments, she allowed Jyn to lead her to a spot just outside the hangar, where she happily plopped down in the small patch of grass, lying on her back, her face turned towards the heavens.

“It's the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my whole life. When I’m a pilot, I’m going to come outside every night with Rogue and look at the stars,” Maksi sighed happily. “Jyn, when Cassian got me, before you came, he said that you had stars in your eyes. Is it because the stars are beautiful and you’re beautiful ?”

It was easy to see Jyn’s face turn red, even in the low light emanating from the base. She seemed caught off guard by the little girl’s question. “Oh, well, umm, I don’t know about--”

“Yep,” Cassian interrupted cheerfully. “That’s exactly right, Maksi. The stars are beautiful and Jyn is beautiful. And I love her more than life itself.”

Maksi nodded, her theory confirmed. “See, I told you that you had crinkly eyes when you looked at Jyn. It’s because she’s more beautiful than a thousand stars.” She shifted her position so that she was lying with her head resting on Jyn’s stomach and her feet resting on Cassian’s.

\---

Two hours passed before Jyn gently disentangled herself from the little girl and stood up, stretching. “I should go back in. I have watch in a few hours.”

Maksi, who’d been half asleep, stood up quickly and reached up to whisper in Jyn’s ear. Jyn bent down to listen, then laughed, her face filled with joy as she kissed her little girl on the cheek, wrapping her in a hug. Maksi hugged back gladly, then whispered in Jyn’s ear once again. Jyn, still smiling, nodded. Maksi settled back down onto the grass, nestling against Cassian as Jyn headed back into the base.

A few moments passed before Maksi’s little voice floated through the air.

“Cassian?” Her voice was heavy with sleep.

“Hmmmm?”

“How do you say ‘I love you’? In your language?”

Cassian smiled into the top of his little girl’s head, “You say, ‘ _te amo_ ’.

“Oh.”  Maksi was silent. Thinking that she might have finally fallen asleep, Cassian relaxed and closed his eyes, relishing the thought that he was holding his little girl in his arms.

“Cassian?”

The soldier didn’t open his eyes. “Hmmmm?”

“ _Te amo,_ Cassian. _Te amo_ more than the stars.”

The words seemed to come naturally. “I love you too, Maksi. More than the stars.”

\---

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. Well, as uneventfully as something can be when your entire world has been turned upside down. Cassian Andor, Alliance Intelligence Officer, never thought he’d see the day he fell head over heels in love. Now it had happened to him twice. He’d first fallen head over heels for Jyn on their mission to Jedha. The rest of that story was history. Now, he’d fallen in love again. This time a small, redheaded orphan had stolen his heart in the span of about two days.

No, she wasn’t an orphan. Not anymore. Maksi finally fell asleep under the stars, and Cassian had carried her back inside. After laying her down on the small cot (which they’d moved from the corner of the room to beside their bed) and tucking a sheet around the girl, Cassian turned to find his wife. Jyn was seated at the table, absentmindedly scrolling through scandocs of the day’s briefings before heading to take her watch post. Cassian watched his wife a moment longer before settling into the chair next to her and taking her hand.

“You know, Jyn, I’ve been thinking.”

“About what?”

Cassian smiled. “I’m thinking I’d like to retire. Go live on a farm or something.”

It was Jyn’s turn to smile. “Whoever gave you that idea is a genius.”

He leaned over to kiss his wife. “I agree. Pure genius.”

 

\---

Cassian wrapped his arms around Jyn’s waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing her cheek as he did so. He’d quickly finished his duties for the day and had gone to find his wife, who was standing just outside the bay door watching Bodhi and Maksi. The two seemed to be enjoying each other’s company immensely, as deep laughs from the pilot and giggles from the little girl floated on the warm Yavin breeze. Jyn leaned into Cassian and intertwined her fingers with his, sighing contentedly as her eyes followed the little girl. Cassian watched as Bodhi lifted the giggling child and placed her on his shoulders, her little red braid swinging back and forth.

Maksi, who was making flying noises as Bodhi carried her around the landing pad, stopped when she caught a glimpse of Jyn and Cassian and waved.

“Mama! Papa! Look! I’m faster than the fastest X-wing and taller than the tallest trees! I’m going to touch the stars!” She resumed the flying noises between giggles as Bodhi took off with her again, laughing as the little girl squealed in delight.

Cassian felt Jyn stiffen. Meeting her eyes as she turned to look at him, the expression on her face must have mirrored his own. His wife looked shocked at first, as if she couldn’t process what had just happened. Her shocked expression slowly made way for a smile of realization and something Cassian would only be able to describe later as pure joy. He gently wiped the tears making their way down his wife’s cheek with a calloused thumb. To his surprise, he was having difficulty swallowing around the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat.

“Sh-she called me Mama. Cassian, I- she just called me Mama.” Cassian nodded, still unable to speak. Jyn was smiling through her tears and she laughed with joy as she turned to hug the man behind her. “ _Mama_ . I’m her mama, Cassian. I can’t believe-I never thought--she called me _mama_ , Cassian.”

_Papa._ She had called him Papa as naturally as breathing. As naturally as he'd said "I love you, too". His little girl, this child he’d fallen in love with in a matter of days, had called him Papa. This same little girl who had changed Cassian’s entire life in a flash of red hair and big blue eyes and “ _te amo_ ’s” was once again turning his world upside down.

Rebel. Hero. Pilot. Spy. Captain. _Papa_.

Of all the titles Cassian had, Papa was his favorite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYE! More fluff! :D Thanks for reading, you beautiful people, you!


	15. In Which Bodhi Gives Up His Goggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Sorry for the long delay in posting chapters! I have been super-extra-hella busy with work and school and other adulty things. Thanks for reading! Here, have some more fluff :D
> 
> Also, you can find me on Tumblr [here! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ohlooksomebooks)   
> I would love for you to drop by- I take fic requests/prompts from lots of fandoms! Leave your AO3 name as well and I'll gift a fic to you! <3

_Soy un Papa. Tengo una nina pequeña. Soy su Papa._ [I am a Papa. I have a little girl. I am her Papa.] Cassian repeated the same three sentences over and over, smiling each time he thought the word _Papa_. It was unreal; if someone had told him two days ago that a small, redheaded child with big blue eyes and an infectious giggle was going to enter his life and change his world, he would have laughed. Growing up in the service of the Alliance did not allow Cassian much time for fantasizing about a future-his thoughts had always been centered around the next mission, the next objective, the next target. As a soldier and a spy, Cassian had come to accept that he was living on borrowed time and that each mission could very well be his last. Living under the threat of dying young had caused Cassian to train himself to focus on the present mission and nothing else; thinking about the past was too painful, and thinking about an uncertain future was both distracting and terrifying.

The past few days had changed all that. Thinking about the past--his, Jyn’s, and even Maksi’s-- was still painful. The future, however, had taken on a new meaning entirely. Ever since he’d felt Maksi’s hand first wrapped around his finger, Cassian had started to plan. Something in that little girl’s eyes filled him with hope and a longing for a future that had been out of reach. Until now. Until she’d called him Papa.

Cassian glanced up at the sky. The sun was setting, washing the landing pad in a deep red light. The pilots and techs on the landing pads were preparing to finish their duties for the day. The Rebel base hummed with the sounds of soldiers preparing for the end of duty. It was too late to report to the command center. Cassian Andor, Alliance Intelligence Officer,  would have to remain a Rebel for one more night.

A tug on his pant leg and a small voice interrupted his reverie. “Papa? I’m hungry. Mama said to come get you so we can go eat dinner with Uncle Bodhi. I think Mr. Wedge is coming too. And Luke.” She tugged on his hand. “Come on, Papa. Let’s walk together.”

\--

Cassian smiled as he watched Jyn help Maksi with her tray. Even though she’d been cleared for two week’s worth of rations upon her arrival, the little girl had been given a smaller bowl than the others. Cassian and his wife argued at length with the droids in the mess hall and the rations officer, to no avail.

_"Do you see how thin she is? She obviously wasn’t fed properly at the labor camp!” Jyn’s eyes were full of fire as she berated the rations officer._

_“She is a growing child. She needs enough to eat,” Cassian added._

_“Sorry, Jyn. Captain. Orders are orders and you know I can’t change them. Not when they come from up high. She has orders for half rations because,” the officer adjusted his glasses as he peered at a holotape in his hands, “she hasn’t been cleared for work and she’s a child. So she gets a child’s serving.” The officer seemed to wilt under Jyn’s glare and held out the scandoc. “It’s right here on the holotape, if you want to see it. It’s out of my control at this point. The droids in the mess hall have already been notified. You can always take this up with the general, of course”, the man added quickly._

_“Don’t worry. We will.” Jyn’s voice had gone from angry to incredibly calm. Cassian had learned it was best not to be on the receiving end of Jyn’s calm-from-anger voice. He liked to joke that because she was small, her anger was more concentrated than the average person’s._

Maksi insisted on sitting in Cassian’s lap as soon as she finished eating. She quickly finished her small serving of rations (it was supposed to be some sort of porridge, to the best of everyone’s knowledge) and was now eating out of Cassian’s bowl as well. The Captain smiled amusedly as he peered down at his little girl. She had talked Bodhi into letting her wear his goggles, which were now perched precariously on her head. She was constantly having to push them back up, as they were too big to sit on her head and would slide down past her eyes and nose. Shifting carefully in order to avoid Cassian’s injured leg, Maksi continued to excitedly describe last night’s sky to a captive (if entertained)  Wedge Antilles.

\--

“Can I stay up later? Pleaaaase?” Maksi asked through a yawn.

“No, little one. _Las estrellas están en el cielo, es hora de dormir.”_ [The stars are in the sky, it is time to sleep].

Cassian’s little daugher scrunched her face and stuck out her tongue as she plopped down on her little cot and wriggled under the blanket. Cassian heard the little girl sigh contentedly as he tucked her in and kissed her forehead. “No bad dreams tonight, Papa. The stars are looking out for us and they’re going to catch all the nightmares before they get here.”

Cassian sat on the edge of the cot as he brushed Maksi’s hair back from her face. “No bad dreams tonight. Let the stars send you good dreams and keep the nightmares away.”

“The stars can catch your bad dreams too, Papa. Like I did last night.”

Cassian froze. “What?”

Maksi shifted in her cot and sighed, as if she were about to explain something completely obvious. “You were going to have a bad dream last night, but I caught it instead. So then my bad dream and your bad dream got mashed together into one really big bad dream. But then you and Mama woke me up and made me feel safe. And then we went to see the stars and you felt safe and Mama felt safe and I felt safe so then we all slept and didn’t have any more bad dreams.”

Cassian blinked, attempting to understand. “So, wait. You knew I was going to have a nightmare? How?”

“Because you gave me this feeling, Papa. People have different lights around them and the different lights give me different feelings. Some of them are good feelings and some of them are bad feelings. When people are going to have bad dreams or bad thoughts their light turns dark.  Like Uncle Bodhi has an orange light when he is worried but he has a green light when he is with you and Mama, because he isn’t worried anymore.  The tired man with the sandy hair has a gray light because he feels guilty about stuff and sometimes he doesn’t like doing mean things. But sometimes he does. Mama has a yellow light when she is with you and me because she loves us, but sometimes she gets an orange light like Uncle Bodhi because she worries about you.

“That’s how I knew you were safe when I saw you on the ship. Your light. You have a white light. It’s very bright and it makes me feel happy. But I’m not sure what it means yet. I’ve never seen a white light before. Except for the lady and the red-haired man. She has a white light too but I haven’t met her. I only dream about her. She helps me.” Maksi yawned and rubbed her eyes, then continued, “she likes you and Mama. She likes you a lot. She says that you have a good heart and she’s glad you found me.”

“Maksi, does this lady have a name? Do you know her from somewhere?”

“No, I only dream about her. Her name is Annalise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks for reading! Constructive criticism, kudos, and comments are always welcome! 
> 
> May the Force be with you.


End file.
